My Sister's Keeper
by Gangsta Smurfette
Summary: "I knew now that sixteen years of grief and suffering must come to an end. I just hope my choice of action is good enough." - Tigress's past has finally caught up to her. Two sisters must now face the past they spent sixteen years running from, a threat that once tore their lifes apart. But who is this evil whom was Best Forgotten?
1. Preface

**MY SISTER'S KEEPER **

_Preface_

**A/N: Yes, yet another re-write of my old story, 'Tear Me Apart'. But this one is gonna be completed. I will not rest until that is a fact! And I had time to re-think the plot and stuff…**

To be a world apart from somebody you cared about once is painful, but after a while you manage in the end. I know I did. We were too…different. Yet so alike, it scared me some times. As I press on I paid no mind to my clan members. I knew now that sixteen years of grief and suffering must come to an end. I just hope my choice of action is good enough.

It is one thing to be scared to face the past, and another entirely to just ignore it. I knew that this day would come.

'_Don't be a coward, Sora…' _


	2. Chapter 1

**MY SISTER'S KEEPER **

_Chapter 1_

It was a normal day of training when it had happened. Tigress had gotten up, got dressed, ate breakfast with her fellow masters. She had woken up Jiao, her eleven year old adoptive daughter for training.

Currently, she was sparring with Crane as her daughter and the other masters watched. Jiao was on her stomach, her head propped up by one of her arms, her legs crossed in mid-air. She was a young tiger cub and wore a purple top similar to her mother's except had stars embroidered on it. She also wore similar pants and sandals.

Just then, Zhen ran into the training room, catching all the masters' attention. Shifu inquired, "What is it, Zhen?"

"Visitors for Master Tigress," Zhen reported, "Claims to be relatives."

Tigress' heart froze. Everyone had their eyes on her, now. Jiao got to her feet, inquiring, "Mama, what's going on?"

Stunned speechless, the older tiger only managed to whisper, "Bring them in."

Zhen bowed and left, only return with two tiger following behind him.

The eldest of the two unknown visitors was a female white tiger about Tigress'. She wore an open-armed shirt which bared her left arm and was decorated in a complicated cherry-blossom design. She wore black slacks beneath that. Her wrists were covered in wrist guards. At her side hung a sword.

The younger was a boy of no older than Jiao. He wore a light blue shirt but it lacked the designs on his elder companion's shirt. He too wore slacks. His eyes were a pleasant light grey.

These descriptions held no significance to Po, Shifu, or the rest of the Five, but Tigress had gasped in reconnection at the sight of the female. She didn't know the boy, but that didn't matter in any sense, "Sora?"

She nodded, confirming her name, "It had been a long time since we last saw one another, sister."

"Why now?" Tigress asked, "It was so long ago, I can barely remember it."

Sora nodded, "Indeed. But now is not the time for explanations. I can see your friends don't know about me yes, but it is very rude not to introduce your guests. And where are my own manners? Allow me to introduce my only son, Katsu."

Katsu stepped forward and bowed, before smiling at Tigress, "My mother has told me a lot about you." Hs smile was like his eyes – pleasant.

Tigress then introduced the other people in the room, "These are my fellow masters, Monkey, Mantis, Crane and Viper, The Dragon Warrior, Grand Master Shifu, and my daughter, Jiao. Guys, this is my only living relative, my twin sister, Sora."

"Sister?" Monkey's jaw hung open.

"Tigress, how come you never told us?" Po asked, "I mean we're your friends."

"It triggers harsh memories," Sora spoke, "I know it is difficult to believe, but it is true. Seeing as it is still a story to be told, you might want to return to our camp just outside the Valley?"

As the adults conversed about doing so, Jiao approached Katsu.

"So, you're like my long-lost cousin?"

Katsu nodded, "Sora told me to be ready for something like this. She said we're here to correct something that happened in the past and to stop events from repeating themselves."

"What events?" Jiao asked curiously.

"I'm not really supposed to talk about it," Katsu replied, rubbing the back of his neck, "It's my mother's story to tell."

"Oh," Jiao said, disappointed.

"Don't worry about it," Katsu said, "It's the adults' problem. Where we come from, the cubs normally stay out of the way and let the adults do the work. Mother made that very clear."

"You're not from around here, are you?"

Katsu shook his head, "We left home five days ago."

"Katsu!"

Katsu snapped to attention, "Yes?"

"It's time to head back to the others," Sora said, as she finished making an agreement with Tigress that they should head to camp.

"Yes, ma'am."

Katsu smiled at Jiao sheepishly as he fell in line behind his mother. They left the training room, the Five, Po, Shifu and Jiao followed.

Meanwhile, Tigress had an eerie feeling that this was just the beginning.

She knew that it was time to reveal the truth about her past.

But that didn't mean she liked it…


End file.
